Agitha's Dream
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Twilight Princess one-shot drabble. Short drabble of one of my favorite Zelda characters, Agitha, and the dream that she had from her letter in Twilight Princess. Short one-shot fanfic, Read and Review.
**Disclaimer: Agitha is copyrighted to Nintendo. I have no affiliation with the character**

* * *

Agitha, the self proclaimed princess of the bug kingdom, was in her red short-sleeved ladybug nightie, ready to get to bed. Agitha was currently on the second floor of her castle, which was basically like her own room for her. She was sitting in front of her white dresser, looking at the mirror as she started to brush her hair. She hummed a cute little tune as she applied soft and gentle strokes to her long, blonde locks. As she brushed her hair, she ran her fingers along it like a comb to help get rid of any knots that would sure to appear, but she would just be going to bed, so she wouldn't have to worry too much of a bad hair day would she? After a few minutes of hair maintenance, Agitha set the brush down and looked at the mirror. Seeing that her hair was finely brushed, she opened her mouth to check her teeth, she had brushed them earlier, leaving her nighttime errands finished.

"That's all of my duties for tonight. Now I'm ready to go to sleep."

The happy bug princess turned and got off her chair and walked over to her large circular bed, pulling aside the cover so that she can get in. Once situated, Agitha brought the cover back up and smiled. She closed her eyes, and brought her hands up and folded them together. Once she got comfortable, she started speaking.

"To all of my insect subjects, I hope for a safe night for all of you, and a peaceful rest for tomorrow. And may my li'l friends and I cross paths soon."

When Agitha was done, she let out an adorable little yawn and turned to cuddle the light purple butterfly pillow that was right beside her, and went to sleep, soft snoring could be heard moments after she turned to cuddle her pillow.

* * *

Later on, Agitha was still sleeping soundly, mumbling in her sleep and was completely unaware of what was currently happening. A gentle breeze was zooming past her, while she was out and about above Hyrule, unbeknownst to the princess that is. She soon felt a chill on her that awoke her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see nothing but the sun and sky above her.

"Huh? I thought I was in my castle." She said.

She looked down to see an abundance of butterflies that had lifted her up and were flying right over Hyrule Castle Town. She was shocked to see that so many butterflies had surrounded her, but she ignored whatever logical reason could be given and had a big smile on her face and then she looked back up to the open sky, watching as the clouds just hovered by her. With the wind blowing past her silky hair, Agitha felt like she was actually flying up, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment of serenity that she had.

The butterflies that flew her up started to fly over Hyrule Field, but remained close to Castle Town. When Agitha opened her eyes again, she saw that a pair of ladybugs, beetles and dragonflies were flying around her.

"Oh my, hello there, friends." She smiled.

The bugs started to fly up and flew past the bug princess. Agitha watched as the bugs flew off and looked ahead to see a lone butterfly flying slowly towards her.

"Aww, hi there."

Agitha held her hand out extending her index finger and watched as the butterfly landed on her delicate finger. Agitha stared at the butterfly, with the winged insect staring back, and Agitha admired the bright glow of the bug before it flapped its wings and flew off. She looked around at the clear open sky seeing the peak of Death Mountain, and seeing the silent volcano from the distance. She looked back down at Castle town to see that people were outside and they watched as she was being flown around by the butterflies. She saw that most of the people below were waving to her, making her smile and waved back to them.

"Wow, everyone looks like li'l ants from here." She mused.

She got back to the middle of her spot and felt like she was indeed the rightful princess of the insect kingdom.

* * *

After awhile, the sun was beginning to set and the butterflies started to bring her down towards Castle Town. As she descended down, the princess of bugs was peacefully sleeping on her cozy mattress of butterflies. She was lead back into her castle, and was laid gently on her bed before the butterflies dispersed.

Agitha started to mumble something in her sleep and she heard the faintest of voices talk to her.

"Let's play again..."

Agitha awoke from her slumber to see that her butterfly friends started to fade away in the air at the last minute. She looked around and saw that she was in her castle and on her bed.

"Was I dreaming?"

She looked down at her arm and pinched herself. With the jolt of slight pain confirming that she was indeed awake and that the occurrence was indeed just a dream, she smiled and got out from her bed. She looked out her window to see that the sun had risen up, which meant that today was another day in Hyrule. She smiled and went to get ready for today. She got a little journal book and grabbed a pen and started to write about all the things she remembered from the amazing time she had with the butterflies. It was certainly a dream that she would always remember.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and don't forget to leave a review as well. Have yourselves a fantastic night, and until the next fanfic, take care.**


End file.
